Decisions
by Greatest-Flaw
Summary: Voyager Fan Fic, Not Based fully on the show. About Decision making and the affects it may have.
1. Chapter 1

****

Due to a review I received when I first posted this story, I want to make it clear right now. I have written this story not based fully on the characters which were seen on the show but in the way I view them myself. I only used certain characteristics which have been seen on the show. Those are seen in chapter 1 and later on in the story. 

Decisions   
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
The whole bridge was quiet. Harry stood at his console tinkering with Tom's newest puzzle. Tuvok stood at tactical with the same look on his face that had been there for the past 7 years. Tom was the most active on the bridge. He was setting at the helm spinning around in his chair. Then there was Chakotay, Voyager's First Officer. Strong, handsome, smart, and full of advise. He was Janeway's wings that kept her flying. He was her greatest supporter. Janeway set in her Command chair drinking her coffee which was almost gone and she was still sleepy. Chakotay glanced over at her. 

__

"Would you like me to go and get you another cup Captain?" 

She looked at her First Officer puzzled as he continues..

__

"I always know when your coffee is almost gone."

"Oh, how is that?"

"Well, you always get this sad puppy dog face when you look and see your almost empty cup." 

"You know me all too well Chakotay."

She smiled. 

__

"Yes I would love another cup if it is not too much trouble?"

He gives her that look that say's you know me better then that and replies.

__

"Not at all, anyway I was almost out myself." 

Chakotay leaves the Bridge to get more coffee. Janeway looks around the room and realizes she has not heard anything out of anyone in quiet a while.

__

"Harry, any thing to report?"

"No Captain. Nothing has changed and I am not picking up any thing on sensors."

"Tom , Advance to Warp 8."

"Yes Captain." 

=^= Janeway to Seven, Seven Here? Seven I need you to use your sensors to scan this sector for any planets, ships or any signs of life. Yes Captain. Keep me informed Janeway out.=^= 

"Tuvok I want you to assist her."

"Understood, I will at once." 

She set back in her chair and tried to relax, waiting for something any thing to get her mind off the guilt and worries that bothered her inside. She still after 7 years felt responsible for stranding her crew in the middle of uncharted space. The Turbo lift Doors opened and Janeway stood to see Chakotay standing there with two cups of coffee. Just then all her worries and guilt vanished. He walked over and handed her the over flowing cup of the warm, steaming black substance that she had come to love. She held the cup to her lips and let her mouth be filled with the coffee and a smile appeared on her face. Chakotay laughed at her. 

__

=^= Seven of Nine to the Bridge.=^= 

Janeway's smile slowly faded for she knew by the sound of Seven's voice that she had found something. 

__

=^= Go Head Seven, what have you found? Captain I have found an M Class Planet about 3 hours away from our current position. Send the coordinates to the Helm. Janeway out. =^=

"Tom set a course, Engage at Warp 8.9." 

"Yes ma'am." 

"Well Chakotay I hope your up for an adventure."

He stairs at her with an adventurous look. 

__

"What is life with out adventure." 

She smiled at her First Officer and relaxed in her chair. She drank her coffee at an attempt to relax but with fail for the feelings of guilt and worry slowly returned.   


****

*******  


It had been almost two hours since a word was spoken on the Bridge, until Harry's console started to beep. Janeway turned to look at him. 

__

"Harry, Report?" 

Harry looked up at the Captain with a puzzled look in his eyes. 

__

"Captain I am detecting three ships on an intercept course." 

She looked at Harry's worried face. 

__

"How long do we have?"

"About 30 minutes or less." 

She turned to Tom but he was already at work. It was as if he already knew what she was thinking and had gotten to work on it. 

__

"Tom, advance to Warp 9.8 and get us to the planet as fast as possible." 

"Yes ma'am Captain. I am already working on it." 

Harry interrupted Janeway and Tom's conversation, 

__

"Captain they are gaining on us they will be here in less then 25 minutes now." 

"Tom, how long?" 

"About 20 minutes Captain and we will be in the outer atmosphere of the planet."

"Tuvok, have weapons ready to fire. Harry, hale them." 

"No response Captain." 

"Damn. Chakotay, do you have any suggestions?" 

Chakotay, thinking intensely replied.

__

"No Captain I can't think of anything, I wish I did." 

=^=Janeway to Seven. Yes Captain? Send your findings to my ready room I am going to see if I can come up with any thing in less then 10 minutes. Yes Captain. Janeway out.=^=

"Chakotay you have the Bridge." 

Chakotay looked at his Captain but did not see the Kathryn Janeway he knew. He looked at Tuvok with a look that he knew all too well. They walked in to the Senior Staff Conference Room. :

"Tuvok do you have any idea what is wrong with the Captain?" 

"Yes, but I am telling you this under the impression that our words do not leave this room?" 

"I understand Tuvok."

"Very well. She feels guilty and believes that it is her fault that we are here in the middle of Delta Quadrant away from our friend and families."

"But it is not her fault Tuvok."

"I know but she feels it is. She made the decision to destroy the Caretaker's array and feels the crew might not have been 100% behind her in that decision."

  
********************************************  
**

Janeway sits at her desk looking at the results Seven came up with when she hears the door beep. 

__

"Come in". 

When the door opened she saw her First Officer standing in front of her. 

__

"What have you come up with?" 

"Well, besides there being 3 ships after us and no way of getting any back up, nothing."

"You need some rest Captain I think I can handle this situation."

Some in Kathryn broke and she just started to let words flow out that she tired so hard to keep locked inside.

__

"How can I rest Chakotay?! We're stuck here in the Delta Quartet, possibly about to be destroyed by 3 alien ships and it is my fault that we're in this situation to begin with."

"Captain it is not your fault."

"Yes it is, I made an era in judgment Chakotay and now all of us are paying for my stupid mistake." 

"No Captain we all played a part in destroying the Caretaker's Array. Most of this crew owes you their life. Your not only the Captain of this crew but your like a mother to most of them. Like Harry, he sees you as a mother figure. Do you have any idea how lost we all would be with out you Kathryn!"

She sits there thinking about what he just said. One tear falls down her cheek.

__

"Chakotay, what would I do with out a First Officer like you?"

"I don't know but I always say be thankful you have me." 

=^=Captain to the Bridge.. On my way.=^=

  
****************  


Janeway walked on to the Bridge with Chakotay at her side. 

__

"Report?" 

Harry replies to her command.

__

"Captain the ships will be here with in three minutes." 

"Tom how long before we arrive at the planet?" "

"About two minutes Captain." 

"Okay this is going to be a close call so I want to be ready for any thing, Understood? All right, Tuvok I want you to have weapons ready just incase these people decide to attack. Harry have Tactical ready to Hale the three ships so we may try and reason with them. Tom be ready to land on the planet that is if we have time. Okay, take us out of Warp."

Voyager began to slow down and slowly dropped out of Warp. 

__

"Harry hale them again.."

"No response Captain." 

"It seems they don't feel like talking. Okay open a channel on all stander Haling frequencies." 

"Channel open Captain."

=^=This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Star Ship VOYAGER, I would like to know what are your intensions?=^=

"Harry?" 

"Still no response Captain." 

"Well it seems that they have no intention of listening."

Tuvok detects weapon fire.

__

"Captain they are firing."

"Okay I guess they have made their intentions very clear." 

=^= All hands this is the Captain, Battle stations.=^= 

"Looks like I got my wish. Tuvok Fire at will." 

Voyager shock, everyone was thrown to the floor. Janeway and the bridge crew picked them selves up off the floor. 

__

"Tom engage Attack Pattern Bata four." 

"Engaging Captain."

"Captain one ship has been disabled." 

Voyager swung around by the force of a torpedo. Janeway was thrown across the bridge. She managed to pick herself up to find that Tom and Harry were missing. 

__

"Tuvok what happened?"

"It seems that one of the Alien Ships beamed Lt. Paris and Ensign Kim on to one of their ships." 

"How?"

"When the torpedo hit, our shields were temporarily disabled." 

"Is there any way to get them back now?"

"No Captain, there is not" 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Decisions

****

Chapter 2  
  
_=^=Janeway to Seven, Yes Captain? Seven can you low the shields on the ship that Harry and Tom are on and beam them back to voyager? No Captain I have been attempting to do that but with fail. Keep trying Seven, Janeway out.=^=_

Janeway ran over to Harry's console to see if she could find any weaknesses in the alien ships. 

__

"I am going to try haling them again. Damnit, still not responding." 

Voyager shook. 

__

"Tuvok if we landed on the planet could those ships follow us?" 

"No Captain they can not. The shape of their ships alone would not allow them to make it though the outer atmosphere." 

"Okay, Chakotay take the helm and land us on the surface nice and easy." 

"Yes ma'am."

  
***********************  


Tom and Harry awoke to find themselves in a small room much like a brig. 

__

"Tom?" 

Yes Harry I know we're not on Voyager anymore." 

Tom walked over to the force field. 

__

"I can't really tell what kind of field this is much less how to deactivate it." 

"Well, looks like we're going to be here a while Tom." 

"No, not if I know the Captain, and I do, then she has already come up with a plan to save us." 

"I sure hope your right about that Tom." 

Tom went to sit down and get comfortable when the door to the small room opened and in the doorway stood a creature that looked almost human but had the skin of a snake. Harry looked at Tom and wanted to speak but didn't really know what to say. 

__

"I am the leader of this sector and the Captain of this vessel. You are my new prisoners." 

As always Tom didn't take to kindly to being called a prisoner. 

__

"Wait a minute what did we do wrong?" 

"You entered our space with out first consulting me. That is punishable by death." 

Harry looks at Tom very worried and puzzled.

__

"Hold on just a minute.... we're not from this part of space and we didn't know this was your space." 

"I know where you're from and what species you are and that you go around destroying other ships." 

Anger overcomes Tom with the accusations he just heard. 

__

"NO! That's not true. We don't fight unless we're attacked." 

"Well if your Captain will meet my short list of demands then you will be released and if not then with in 24 hours you will be executed. If after that she still does not comply I will be forced to destroy your ship and the entire crew."  


****

********  


The Captain was still trying to get the alien ship to respond to hales but with out luck. 

__

"Chakotay are you sure our communications systems are not damaged?" 

"Yes ma'am they are working perfectly." 

"Tuvok are they still orbiting the planet?" 

"Yes Captain, sensors show them just a few kilometers away from the outer atmosphere."

"Damn, why won't they answer? They have Tom and Harry and it looks like they plan to keep them." 

The console beeped. 

__

"Wait a minute, it looks as if they have finally decided to talk. I am opening a channel."

=^=Hello, I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Star Ship Voyager.

I know who you are. I know all about your kind. I am sending a list of my demands to your computer in your ready room. If you meet these demands then your crewmen will be released if not then they will die.=^=

Wait, Why have you attacked us and imprisoned my two crewmen? 

It will all be explained in the file. This link is terminated.=^=

"Okay, I'll be in my ready room, Chakotay you have the Bridge."

  
*****************************  
**

She walked over to the replicator. 

__

"Coffee, Black"

A cup of hot steaming black coffee appeared. She picks it up and sips the black substance. She then gets her computer and sits it on the table in front of her couch. She took a deep breath and began to read the note and list. The Door Beeps. 

__

"Come in" 

Looking up to see Chakotay waiting for her to say something. He knew something was wrong. He could see it in her eyes. 

__

"What is it Captain?" 

"Well, they have a very short list but....."

"But what?" 

She looked out at the stars. 

__

"Kathryn, what do they want? It can't be that bad."

"Yes it is." 

"Well what is it?" 

"First, they want our replication technology." 

"Well that doesn't sound too bad." 

"But that's not all." "

"What else do they want?" 

Kathryn Gets up and starts walking back and forth across the room.

__

"Captain?"

"They want me to take Tom and Harry's place." "

"You're kidding right?" 

"I wish I were." 

"What are you going to do?"

"What else can I do other then meet their demands. If I don't then they will kill Tom and Harry. Chakotay are you ready to Captain Voyager if it comes down to it?" 

"Captain I will not let you do this."

"Just answer me Chakotay.." 

"Yes I am but just hear me out. I am sure if we think about this for a while then we can come up with some kind of a plan."

Janeway ignores his comments. 

__

"Chakotay, get the senior staff together and meet me in the conference room." 

"Kathryn I will not let you do this just listen to me!"

"You WILL do what I say Commander. You have your orders..Dismissed!"

"Yes ma'am."

  
********************  
**

She walked into the room to see all of her senior crewmembers in their chairs. She notices that none of them seem to have any idea of what she was about to say. 

__

"As you all know the aliens have sent me a list of demands. If we do not meet these demands they will execute Tom and Harry. I have decided that I have no other choice but the meet these demands."

B'Elanna interrupts the Captain.

__

"What exactly are their demands?"

"First, they want us to share out replication technology with them. Second, they want me to take their place."

A silence fell over the entire room. Once again B'Elanna speaks out.

__

"You're not actually thinking about doing that are you?"

"As I have already told Chakotay, I don't think I have any other choice Lieutenant." 

"I believe you do Captain. I think I have come up with a plan that might work."

Janeway looked at B'Elanna who was eagerly holding out a computer pad. 

__

"Okay lets see what you have." 

Janeway took a few minutes to look over it. 

__

"I think this just might work B'Elanna. Put it on display." 

B'Elanna went over to the control panel and began to download it into the computer. 

__

"Computer display download. Okay here's the plan. You ask them to allow you to see Tom and Harry so that you can explain everything to them. When they asks us to drop our shields and they beam the Captain over, we must try to keep a lock on her, Harry and Tom so when they give us the okay to beam them back we beam all three back to the Bridge. When we have them, Tuvok will raise our shields and begin firing. Tom will get us off the planet and then take us to warp 8.9. If everything go to plan, their ships should be taken by surprise and hopefully too damaged to follow us." 

Chakotay look at the Captain with a worried looked.

__

"Are you sure you want to try this? There are a number of things that can go wrong."

"There is a risk in everything we do Commander, but does that ever stop us from doing them? No, and this time there is more then one life on the line. I'm not worried about my life I'm just worried about the two that are being held on that ship right now. Okay does everyone here agree with the plan Torres has come up with? Good, then get every thing ready; I want to be prepared for anything this time."


	3. Chapter 3

Decisions

Chapter 3

The senior staff walked onto the Bridge and took their positions. Janeway looked around at everyone. The bridge now seemed so empty with out Tom and Harry. 

__

"Is everyone ready for this?"

They all nodded as Janeway walked to the middle of the room and stood there with a million different thoughts running through her mind. Her gut feeling told her something was going to go wrong. Her gut was rarely wrong. With a bold voice she gave the command.

__

"Tuvok hale the lead ship."

"Channel open Captain."

=^=I take it you've come to a decision Captain?

Yes, I have. I will give you what you want but under one condition. 

Oh, and what is that?

I will give you the replicator technology and I will take Tom and Harry's place only if you will allow me to come aboard and explain what is happening to them.=^=

There was a moment of silence.

__

=^=Agreed, Lower your shields and I will transport you to their location.=^=

"Tuvok, do as he says."

Janeway disappears. Chakotay whispers,

__

"Don't take too long Kathryn.."

****

***********

Looking around the small brig like room, she saw Tom and Harry sitting in the corner seemingly unharmed. Harry looked up and screamed.

__

"CAPTAIN!!! What are you doing here?"

"Tom, Harry are you okay? I've made a deal with them."

They lowered their voices to a whisper. 

__

"What kind of deal?"

"I promised them replicator technology and that I would take your place."

Tom looked Janeway in the eyes and boldly said..

__

"Captain, I can't let you do that. I won't let you. Voyager needs."

"Tom don't worry, I have no intention of staying here. But I do feel that there is something more they want. Why else ask for me to take your place. They have the technology they asked for, why also ask for me...that's what puzzles me."

Tom spoke up.

__

"So what's the plan?"

"Well, when they lower the shields to beam the two of you back, Seven will attempt to beam me back as well. Once we are safely on Voyager, Tuvok is going to disable all three ships and we're getting the hell out of here."

Tom looked at Harry with confusion.

__

"Captain...uh I don't believe that is going to work."

"Why not Harry?"

"Because they are not going to return us to Voyager."

"WHAT! How do you know this?"

"I over heard two of them saying that once they had you they intended to over take Voyager and kill everyone on the ship."

"Still, why would they need me to do that...Command Codes!"

****

***************************************

__

=^=Chakotay to Seven, 

Yes Commander? 

Can you beam them back yet? 

No sir I can not. =^=

Tuvok interrupts..

__

"Commander, they are charging weapons."

"Stand ready to fire Tuvok."

"They are haling Sir."

"Open a channel."

"Channel Open."

=^=What the hell do you want?

Now that I have your Captain and two officers I want you to abandon Voyager or die.

What.... You had no intention of keeping you end of the deal.

About as much as you intended to. This link is terminated.=^= 

"Tuvok do you know if they can even fire on us while we're still on this planet?"

"Due to the fact that we know nothing about their weapons I can't say. We will soon find out."

The ship fires. 

__

"Tuvok, anything?"

"No Sir, I don't think they are able to get a clear shot due to the atmosphere of this planet."

Chakotay breathes a sigh of relief. 

__

"Any ideas?"

The bridge crew remains silent. Tuvok looks at the Commander.

__

"I am at a loss. I can not think of anyway at this time to rescue the Captain and the others. Perhaps we should assemble the crew in the Messhall to address the problem."

"Good idea."

=^=All hands this is Commander Chakotay. At 15:00 hours I want everyone to assemble in the Messhall so we may discuss our current situation. Chakotay Out.=^=

"Tuvok you have the Bridge, I will be in the Ready Room if I am needed."

Chakotay leaves the Bridge. 

****

**************

In the Ready Room Chakotay sit on the couch sipping a cup of coffee and starring out the window. The sky was filled with dark gray clouds, no sign of light. He suddenly felt guilty; guilty for letting Janeway do this mission. The same guilt, which had haunted Kathryn for the past 7 years now, haunted him. He felt he should have been the one to go not her. The ship could survive without him but not without her. Memories flashed through his mind as he starred outside. He whispered..

__

"I'm not going to lose you yet, it might take time but I will find a way to save you, Tom and Harry.."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Voyager's crew waited in the Mess Hall for the Commander's arrival. Chattering filled the room as Neelix served them snacks and beverages. With in a few minutes Chakotay appeared. The room became very quiet; everyone stood ready to listen. 

__

"Alright, as you all know Tom, Harry and the Captain are being held on one of the alien ships. We don't know how to rescue them nor how to disable the ships. What I do know is we are not leaving them behind no matter what the cost may be. Personally, I don't want to lose the three of them. With out them Voyager would never be the same, may even feel empty. So what I want you all to work around the clock to find a way...any way to rescue them. Hopefully putting our minds together we can come up with a solid plan. Remember, we have underestimated these aliens before so let us not make that same mistake again. I wish you all the best of luck. Dismissed."

The crew slowly returned to their stations, Chakotay however remained in the Mess Hall. His mind begin to wonder and thoughts filled his mind. He couldn't help but think if he was in fact doing the right thing. Would Kathryn want him to risk losing Voyager or anymore of the crew to save the three of them? Neelix made his way over to him with a cup of black coffee fixed the same way Janeway always liked hers. 

__

"Here you go Commander, this always seemed to help the Captain clear her mind and think of what need to be done."

"Thank you Neelix, your right all she needed was this and a quiet place and she could figure out almost anything."

"No problem Commander, you know it's much too quiet around here with out Tom and Harry. You'd never think how much difference two people could make a place feel."

"I agree with you there, its the same on the Bridge as well. So silent with out the Captain telling her stories and Tom always making up jokes or in some way confusing the rest of us. I never thought I would miss that."

"Don't worry Commander, I sure you and the crew will get them back safe and sound."

"I sure hope so Neelix other wise this ship may never be the same."

****

***********

Tom and Harry laid sleeping while Janeway sit in the corner thinking. The sound of an opening door brought all three to their feet. Two of the aliens walked into the room and deactivated the force field. One of them pointed to Janeway and motioned for her to come with them. 

__

"Our Captain requests your presents. I am telling you now it is best you do not refuse."

Tom stands up to the alien.

__

"Wait just a minute...what exactly does he want with her? I'm not going to let...."

Janeway stopped him from saying another word; she didn't want them to hurt anyone. 

__

"Its okay Tom, I'll be fine. You and Harry stay right here and I will be back." 

They reactivated the field and left the room. 

They took Janeway to a room that she figured was the Captain's ready room. The chair turned around and she saw a disgusting looking man sitting. 

__

"Hello Captain Janeway. Welcome to my ship. I hoped you are enjoying your stay."

"I can't say I am. Why have you brought me here?"

"Well, I thought you would have figured it out by now Captain."

"Oh I have a few good guesses. For one, your want our technology."

"Your close, I don't just want your technology, I want your SHIP!! And you're the person who will give me Voyager's command codes."

"Like hell I will. I should have known better then to trust your kind. I could hear the deceit in your voice. This was never about us entering your territory was it? You just want my ship...But what I don't understand is why take Tom and Harry. Why not take me to begin with?"

"You have so many questions Captain. If you only thought for a second then you would clearly see the answers to every one. I don't care about that crew of yours, I took your two officers as bait. Now that I have you, I have no use for the other two. But if you do not give me the codes I will kill them."

The alien stood and walked over to where Janeway was being held. He once again demanded the codes, she refused. He begin beating her, one fist after the other until she could no longer stand on her own. 

__

"Now Captain, give me the codes or I will kill you!!"

"I would rather die then give Voyager to you. I know you won't kill me, not yet. I am no use to you dead."

The alien screamed in anger. 

__

"Take her back to the cell. I'm sure she will see things my way in a couple of hours."

The guards did as they were told and dragged Janeway back to the cell. 

Tom and Harry stood to see the guards thronging the captain back in the cell. They ran over to her to see if she was okay. She was bloody and unconscious. 

__

"What the hell did you do to her?"

Tom demanded to know. 

__

"Well, lets just say she got what she deserved."

The guards left the room. Harry ripped off a piece of his jacket and begin whipping some of the blood off her face. Tom took off his jacket and folded it up to make a pillow.

__

"Tom what are we going to do? If we don't get her back to sickbay she could die."

"NO, she's strong, she will make it Harry. Do you think after seven years she will let this kill her."

"Your right, she would never leave us like this."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

__

=^=B'Elanna to Bridge...

Chakotay here, what is it Lieutenant?

Warp Drive is back online Sir.

Well finally some good news. Thank you B'Elanna, inform me of any changes. Chakotay out=^=

Chakotay closes the com link and looks over to Tuvok.

__

"Tuvok report.."

"Our weapons are still offline, sensors working at 100%, shields at 80% and rising."

"Good enough, I want you to focus on getting our weapons online."

"Yes Sir."

=^=Chakotay to Seven..

Yes Commander?

What is the status of the three ships?

They are still orbiting the planet.

Any chance of them attempting to land?

I don't believe so.

Alright, Chakotay out.=^=

Chakotay paced back and forth on the bridge. Because of the stress he couldn't sit down even for a second. All he could do was worry about the others. 

**************

Back on the lead Alien vessel.... the alien captain began putting his plan into motion. 

__

"How is our Captain doing?"

"She is still unconscious sir."

"All right, I want you and a team to bring her to the Med lab. I want to try out this new device our tech has created. I'm sure, if it works as well as he believes, she will tell me anything I want!"

"Yes Sir."

The two men left the room heading for the cell that contained the three crewmen. When they entered the room they saw Tom and Harry tending to Janeway's wounds. 

__

"Deactivate the force field."

"Field deactivated sir."

Harry and Tom tried to protect the Captain but the guards were too strong. They grabbed Janeway, reactivated the field and left the room. 

As they dragged her down the corridors she shifted in and out of consciousness, briefly seeing her surroundings. She could hear the guards mumbling about a device the captain was going to test for the first time. A feeling came over her, one she had not felt for a long time. She was afraid, she could feel the fear in the pit of her stomach. It rose up and began to consume her. She tried to fight the feelings but it was futile. She sank back into an unconscious state. 

The doors to the Med Lab opened, in the room stood their Captain, their Doctor and a technician. 

__

"Put her on one of the beds and restrain her."

The Doctor assessed her condition. 

__

"Sir, it will be very hard to wake her with these injuries."

"You better come up with a way or else I will have you head."

"Understood sir."

The Doctor did as he was told, and finally Janeway began to come to. She could only see a blur for a minute but her vision cleared up quickly. The fear she had felt was contained and she was ready for what ever they had planned. 

Back in the cell, Tom and Harry were trying to figure out a way to escape and rescue Janeway. They noticed that behind one of the panels there was a console. Tom broke the panel and gained access. 

__

"Harry, I think we may be able to deactivate the field using this console. It is not going to be easy."

"You know Tom, You're more useful then I thought."

"Well thanks, I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or what."

Tom continued tinkering with the buttons and the field began to flicker. With in minutes it was deactivated. They grabbed the weapons lying on a table and left the room. 

__

"Harry I want you to go to the Bridge and contact Voyager...be careful, do NOT get caught. I'm going to find this Med Lab and find out what they are doing with the Captain."

"All right, I'll meet you in the lab once I've contacted the ship. I just hope we don't run into trouble."

They went their separate ways, unsure of what lay ahead for them. 


End file.
